There is a known stereoscopic two-dimensional image display device in which a micro-lens array which is one of image transfer panels is arranged ahead of and by a prescribed interval apart from the display plane of a two-dimensional image so that the light emitted from the display plane is imaged in a space in front of the micro-lens array and the two-dimensional image is displayed pseudo-stereoscopically in the same space (for example, see Patent Reference 1, Patent Reference 2, Patent Reference 3 and Patent Reference 4).
FIG. 14 is a plan view showing its theoretic configuration.
The stereoscopic two-dimensional image display device includes a display unit 1 provided with an image display plane 1a on which an image is displayed and an image transfer panel 3 arranged apart from the image display plane 1a. The light emitted from the image display plane 1a is imaged on an imaging plane 2 in the space opposite to the display unit 1 with respect to the image transfer panel 3 so that the two-dimensional image visually recognizable as a stereoscopic display by a viewer 100 is displayed pseudo-stereoscopically on the imaging plane (stereoscopic image displaying plane) 2.
Meanwhile, in this kind of stereoscopic two-dimensional image display device, it is known that in terms of the characteristic of the image transfer panel 3 such as the micro-lens, there are certain visual field angles θ visible by a viewer at the respective points on a screen. In FIG. 14, although three representative visual field angles θ at the center and periphery on the screen (imaging plane 2) are shown together, it should be noted that light is actually emitted from all the points on the screen (imaging plane 2).
Therefore, owing to the presence of the visual field angles, as shown in FIG. 15, in order that a viewer 100, can see the entire image, he must see it at a position apart by a certain distance A from the imaging plane 2. Namely, if the viewer 100 is away by a certain distance from the imaging plane 2, the viewer 100 is accommodated within the visual field angles at all the points on the screen so that he can visually recognize the entire image.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2001-255493    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2003-98479    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-2002-77341    Patent Reference 4: JP-A-2003-156712